Last Cross
by Yukari Kurochi
Summary: The Barsburg What a wonderful place to learn how to ..for The idiot that said only boys were Let's just say, two little daredevils find a way to see their lazy brother at the Only will fate intercept and make it just a tad more interesting? Rate and review if you wish
1. Change

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 07 GHOST. THIS WILL BE A STORY DEDICATED TO MY …. AHEM… MENTALLY INSANE, IDIOTIC, CRAZY, BAKA, FRIEND CHEN KUROCHI. I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS, THIS STORY WILL BE MAINLY LIKE MY OTHER STORIES, TOLD IN FRIST PERSON P.O.V. JUST SOMETHING YOU SHOULD KNOW BEFORE I START.**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE, BUT IT'S HARD KEEPING 4 OTHER STORIES UP AND RUNNING WHILE JUGGLING CLASSES AND OTHER PLANS PLUS PRACTICE.**

**I know this may not be true, but at the point where I was reading the manga and watching the anime, there was only one girl in the military. e_e Yeah, so I'm just gonna put this as an all boys school for when Mitsuki and Rumika got in. Nothing else Enjoy :3**

I bound my chest, cut my hair with a knife and hid every sign of feminine I had on myself,

then doing it on my sister.

"Tsuki-nii! I don't want to cut my hair! I don't want to go to the military!" Rumika pushed me away from her and ran into a corner.

I gave her the knife, "Come on Rumi. This is the only way you can see Hyuuga-nii. I'll let you cut your own hair. I'll go see if I can find some uniforms for us." And I wandered off. Truthfully, I did not want to go to the military either. It was the only way. People avoided us on the streets, our Zaiphon was purple, half warsfiel.

"HALFBLOOD! Go back to where you were and stay there till you die!" a random baker yelled at me as I ducked between a alley to retrieve the uniforms I had stowed in there. It was hard enough keeping both of us alive.

"Mommy! It's the halfblood again! I'm scared!" a child ran to their mother.

"You're no wanted here!" another yelled

"Go curse some other town!"

When I got back, Rumi had cut her hair pretty short and also hid her femininity. I gave her the smaller uniform. And soon we were on our way to Barsburg Academy.

"We'll have to make up boy names for ourselves so that no one recognizes us right?" Rumika asked me.

"That's right! You are so smart! And remember don't use your Zaiphon unless you absolutely have to like if you are about to die." We were coming close to the gates of the Academy.

"Aright then. My name will be…Riku!" she named herself.

"And I'll be Ren." We walked up to the front doors and introduced ourselves as new students and were led to a classroom.

"CLASS! We have two new students who will be joining us today." Sensei yelled. I took a quick glance at Rumi. She seemed alright but was staring at someone. I followed her gaze and found Hyuuga at the end of it.

"This is Ren and Riku." Sensei pointed at us starting from me. "And excuse me but, don't you two look like girls?"

I slightly changed the pitch of my voice with my talent. "Excuse me, but we ARE NOT GIRLS." I gave sensei a rock hard glare.

"I'm sorry for mistaking you two for girls then." He pointed towards some seats. "Please sit in that row."

We walked up to our seats with a confident stride that said, don't mess with us. You will regret it.

Class droned on. Hyuuga-nii got hit in the forehead with a piece of chalk for sleeping during class. Sensei tried to hit me in the head with a chalk eraser for talking to Rumika, but I caught it and threw it back almost hitting a boy with white hair. And finally lunch!

"Ren! Over here!" I shouted.

She sat down next to me, "Riku, you think we can do a prank?"

I snorted, "You're one to talk. Last year you put a magical candle on my cake! I tried to blow it out ten times! And not to mention an air horn rigged to blast off once I opened the door. You can do it yourself, just as long as I'm not the victim." I chomped down on my sandwich.

"Hey! Riku-kun! Ren-kun!" Hyuuga jogged over, I choked.

I started pounding on my chest trying to dislodge the foreign object from my throat. Finally I calmed down enough to look back at Hyuuga.

"Say! You two really remind me of two sisters I have!" Hyuuga sat down and the kid with white hair who almost got hit by the eraser I threw sat down next to him.

"Really?" Rumi sipped her juice, "I guess it's just a coincidence."

"Oh yeah, this is Ayanami." Hyuuga pointed at the white haired kid.

"Oh, um hi. We sorta got to go. We have some things to catch up on." I got up threw my trash away and left the cafeteria.

Rumi followed, "Nice meeting you two!" together we headed toward our dorms. "Are you sure it was the right thing to do? Lie about our true identity?"

"It is the only way. They think only boys can do well in the military! We'll show them they aren't the only ones with a fighting spirit!" I opened the door to our room, "Besides washing clothes and making dinner gets boring."

Rumi closed the door behind her with a big bang and start rummaging around her duffel bag that they had brought inside our room for us. "Say, let me prank Hyuuga-nii just once eh?" She held up a whoopee cushion designed to blend in automatically with its surroundings.

"You're on your own. Even though Hyuuga is my twin, and we are rivals." I flopped down on my bed, "Now hurry up. Our next class starts in 30 minutes." She continued to plan her prank.

Well, needless to say, Hyuuga fell for it. The whoopee cushion let out a giant sound as he sat on it. I fell from my chair in shock. I didn't think she would actually do it.

"Riku…" I got up and dusted my uniform off.

"Yes Ren?" she looked at me innocently, too innocently.

"Well, planned. Very well planned." I slid back into my chair as the sensei walked into the classroom.

"TODAY CLASS! WE WILL BE PRATICING WITH DIFFERENT TYPES OF BLADES! YOU MAY USE ZAIPHON IF YOU WISH TOO!" sensei yelled.

Different blades we passed out. Rumi picked out a pair of wicked looking hunting knives. I picked out a whole set of knifes ranging in size. Hyuuga went straight for the katanas while his friend, Ayanami, went for the regular standard blade.

"TODAY! I WANT YOU TO PRATICE THROWING YOUR BLADE UNDER DIFFERENT CIRCUMSTANCES! I WANT YOU TO REACT QUICKLY AND ACURATLY! ONE WRONG MOVE AND YOU MAY HIT YOUR COMRADE! ONE SECOND LATE AND THEY MAY BE DEAD! LINE UP NEAR THE TARGET RANGE!" everyone stood up and followed sensei towards the target range which now had been modified to stimulate different types of weather. The ground also changed with their new technology to simulate the different terrains we may be in.

"EVERYONE MUST THROW ATLEAST ONCE!" first up was a kid whose name I think was Tsubasa. He stepped into the target range and tried. His power was enough so his shot fell short of his target.

The lined moved forward quickly. Soon it was Rumi's turn. Just before she went it I whispered, "Remember the cross winds." She entered the area, shot and missed.

"I'm sorry." I patted her back and started toward the area.

My target appeared and knifed it. I retrieved my knife and started back out the area.

"I'm sorry miss, you won't leave until you miss at one target, please continue to the next level. You may choose to switch out your weapon right now if you wish to." I declined; another target appeared, only a bit farther away. I got a clean shot throw the animated head of his.

"This will be the final round. You will be allowed three shots. Do you wish to switch out your weapon?" it asked once more. I declined again. The range was pretty far. I threw and missed. Two tries left. _I'm such an idiot! I forgot about the Coriolis Effect._ I tried again, and missed. Finally the last shot, I threw and it hit, not a fatal wound though, so I sorta failed…

"What do you mean I failed? I hit him didn't I?"

"You needed to kill him not wound him."

"You never said that!"

Sensei stopped trying to reason with me, "GO TO THE END OF THE LINE OR I'LL GIVE YOU A ZERO!"

I went to the end of the line, not wanting to get a zero.

"Nice try Ren." Hyuuga called. I just nodded.

"Oh come on! Cheer up! You did pretty well!" Rumi said.

I just smiled.

"Don't make me tickle you." Rumi held out her hand like if she was attempting to tickle me.

I backed away, "Now, now Riku, you wouldn't dare tickle me." She advanced toward me.

"Oh yes I would!" and I ran for my life.

Author's Notes: Hey guys! Good to be writing again. I'm very sorry to those people who want me to update Fantasia, but I have classes, practice, and other stories I have to update! But this is a new story that I may update every now and then, I will try to update fantasia as soon as possible. Thank you for reading this!

~Yukari


	2. Half Wars

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 07 GHOST. THIS WILL BE A STORY DEDICATED TO MY …. AHEM… MENTALLY INSANE, IDIOTIC, CRAZY, BAKA, FRIEND CHEN KUROCHI. I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS, THIS STORY WILL BE MAINLY LIKE MY OTHER STORIES, TOLD IN FRIST PERSON P.O.V. JUST SOMETHING YOU SHOULD KNOW BEFORE I START.**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE, BUT IT'S HARD KEEPING 4 OTHER STORIES UP AND RUNNING WHILE JUGGLING CLASSES AND OTHER PLANS PLUS PRACTICE.**

**I know this may not be true, but at the point where I was reading the manga and watching the anime, there was only one girl in the military. e_e Yeah, so I'm just gonna put this as an all boys school for when Mitsuki and Rumika got in. Nothing else Enjoy :3**

"Tsuki-nii! Aren't you glad you finally had been able to see Hyuuga-nii?" Rumi asked.

"My twin is still as lazy as ever in class." I rolled over facing the wall. Today had been a long day. The only other person in my class to score higher than me was that kid, Ayanami. He completed the last round with a kill, unlike me where I only wounded the target. "And besides, he didn't change one bit from when I last saw him. He still can't do his work properly even if his lollipops depended on it."

Rumi shut off the lights, "Well that's Hyuuga-nii for you."

The next morning we were almost late for class, since Rumi rigged the alarm clock to smash into the door shutting it off the instant it made a sound.

"RU- I mean RIKU! Why did you rig the alarm clock?!" I dashed out the door with a piece of toast in my mouth, choking it down my throat with Rumi right behind me.

"I'm sorry! I meant for it to land in front of my face and give me a heart attack to wake me up!" Rumi and I kicked the doors off its hinges as we ran inside the classroom. No one was there.

I racked my brain over and over again until I remembered:

_ "TOMORROW CLASS WIL START AN HOUR LATE IN THE AUDITORIUM! WE WILL BE LEARNING HOW TO RIDE A HAWKZILE! SO EVERYONE DO NOT BRING ANYTHING AND MEET US IN THE AUDITORIUM AT 9AM SHARP!"_

"Rumi, we have another hour before class starts. We're fine. We just need to go to the auditorium." We turned around and walked slowly there.

"Oi! REN-KUN! RIKU-KUN! You're here early too!" Hyuuga shouted from across the auditorium.

"Shut up Hyuuga. You're annoying." Ayanami had some notes in his hands. Scratch that, he had a whole book of notes in his hands.

Rumi and I walked over to greet them. "Morning. I heard we were going to learn how to ride a Hawkzile today."

"Mhm, that's what all the commotion was all about. So why are you here early?" Hyuuga asked.

"You tell us why you are here early first."

Hyuuga looked at Ayanami, "Well, you see…Ayanami here likes to sleep really late and get up really early for everything."

Ayanami glared at Hyuuga, 'And you like to sleep really early and get up really late."

"Oh, that's why. Well, you see Riku and I thought today we were supposed to be at the classroom by 8 AM but she rigged the clock to smash into the door so we couldn't wake up. But I woke up when it smashed and dragged her out of bed and into the classroom until I remembered we were supposed to be here." I explained.

"That's why you didn't even bother to butter your bread Ren." Rumi pointed out.

I just shook my head, "Rumi, I don't butter my bread, I use jam. I usually choke down bread with jam and drown my self in decaff. I thought you would have known by now."

Hyuuga suddenly perked up, "Really?! That's what my twin sister does to! Only except my little sister, Rumika would rig some device to splatter jam on to her piece of bread and she would also rig the machine to squirt decaff right into Mitsuki's cup!"

I broke out in cold sweat, "Oh really? You're sister must be really talented!"

"He talks about then everyday non-stop, about how he wishes they would join the military if girls were allowed." Ayanami commented without looking up from his notes.

"CLASS! TURN YOU ATTENTION UP HERE PLEASE! WE WILL BE GOING OVER HOW TO RIDE A HAWKZILE TODAY!" sensei yelled as he descended on a Hawkzile in front of the whole class.

The steps were simple, ignite the engine, keep your balance, slowly turn the handle forward to accelerate, turn the handle backward to decelerate, yet people would increase their speed too suddenly and fly into a wall, or they would lose their balance and topple off of it, or would stop to suddenly, or even yet they would run straight into a wall.

Hyuuga got it on his first try though. Rumi went a bit too slow, and Ayanami was too perfect.

"My turn! Finally!" I got on the Hawkzile, ignited, balance, and shot off toward a wall at top speed.

'SLOW DOWN REN!" sensei yelled at me. But I didn't slow down. A wall was coming closer too me, 10 feet, 5 feet, 1 feet, and I pulled into a 90 degree vertical climb. I then did a vertical dive and landed safely on the ground, well sort of safely, though I did give sensei a heart attack when I almost squashed him when I came in for landing.

"REN! THIS IS NOT SOMEPLACE WHERE YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DO STUNTS LIKE THAT! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT!" sensei yelled and then pulled me closer to whisper something in my ear, "Though you will be getting full points for the guts to attempt that dangerous trick and survive."

I smiled and went toward Rumi, who gave me a high-five the moment we were in reach.

"Nice going Ren. Though I'm surprise you made the vertical dive."

I laughed, "I'm not sure why I didn't try it until now, seriously all I had to do was try to crash into the ground and pull up at the last second. It was a fun near death experience."

Hyuuga chuckled, "That was a nice move. But you guys are gonna have a lot of catching up to do if you want to graduate. Considering you skipped 3 years of classes and the final exam is in three days. And I heard that some students die in the final exams."

"That's right!" I just remembered we came in just in time for exams to be a few days away. "I guess we'll have to study a bit more. Riku, I'll be at the library after class is you want something."

Soon, I found myself in the library staring at the rows and rows of books shelves filled to the top with books and more books. Not sure where to look I went to one of the officers working at the library front desk.

"Um, excuse me. Do you have any books on people who were half warsfiel?" the officer looked up at me.

"We do have one book on that topic. And why do you want to read it?" he answered.

'Because I thought I saw something strange in my hometown and I wanted to research it a bit more, considering I'm very curious." The officer got out of his seat and lead to me to the book.

"Here you go. If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask." And I took to book to the nearest table and cracked it open.

_Most people are born with the natural talent to be able to use Zaiphon. Some are born Warsfiel, thought it is very rare. And even rarer, possible only two out of every 10 billion people born are half warsfiel. Only 4 people have been documented as half warsfiel till today. Had warsfiel, have shown the ability to use normal Zaiphon, and Wars and well as the two mixed together. Their Zaiphon can show up as blue, red or purple based on what they want it to be. *note* Half Wars can only be born and not made. _

_Possible uses for purple Zaiphon may include: _

_Creature Summoning (forbidden)_

_Creature/Self Fusion (forbidden)_

_Cursing (Forbidden)_

_Transfiguration (Forbidden)_

_Weapon Summoning_

_Though the creature/self fusion resulted in a failure during the experiment, therefore destroying the half warsfiel during the process of separation._

_Weapon summoning seemed to be an easy task, creating the first weapon took time but once the blueprint was done, more weapons just like it can be summoned at the will of the half wars._

_Cursing seemed to have worked. Though there were consequences on half wars. The half wars started at the age of 32 and after finishing the experiment: Cursing, they had become younger. Cursing taxed him 10 years of age. Later he died from another consequence of the second experiment for cursing (he cursed all of the criminals [143] to die within five seconds)_

_Creature Summoning was a success, at the most desperate time of need, one half Wars was able to summon a Legendary Nine tailed fox, Phoenix, Dragon, Pegasus, and Unicorn for a matter of a few brief seconds before the half Wars died from the use of to much zaiphon. Though others have been tested, no one else had shown any signs of being able to summon the crestures._

_Transfiguration, this was not a known experiment except that on night an officer caught a cat running through the hallways. When it was captures, it was kept in a cage and soon the spell wore off after 8 hours and it turned out to be one of the half Wars from the laboratory._

_All half wars were then considered highly dangerous and executed. Though the empire now regrets that decision since they would have been useful in battle._

The rest of the pages in the book had been burned, as though someone didn't want people learning about this.

'_I already know how to do most of those talents except the Creature/Self fusion.' _I put the book back where the officer had gotten it from and started studying on 'normal' subjects. Flight trajectory, different Zaiphon uses, tactical forms of approach, etc.

It was really late at night when I finally closed the book I had been reading, "Wow, it's late. 12 in the morning, I guess I'm done for the day then." That was when I realized that I wasn't alone in the library.

"Oh Ayanami-kun, it's nice seeing you here studying too!" I faked a smile.

"Hmph."

"We'll I'll see you tomorrow in class then!" I turned and put all the books back on the shelves and got ready to leave.

"You forgot this." He held up a book, the one I had gotten on Half Wars. He could he possibly have known that I'm a half wars?

"Oh, um thanks! I must have dropped that." I nervously took the book from his hand.

As I took the book he grabbed my wrist, I tried to jerk away.

"You…" he said, "You're different from the regular people. Are you a warsfiel?"

I went through the possibilities in my head, if I said I wasn't, I wouldn't be lying. If I said I was, I still wouldn't be lying.

"Possibly…" Oh great, exactly what I wanted, the worst possible answer between the two.

He released my wrist. "Whatever." HE ACTUALLY BOUGHT IT?! I went to put the book away on the extremely tall shelf. I looked up, _'Why do you have to be so tall?' _and climbed the ladder all the way up.


End file.
